BB's Story
by cheesexofxdoom
Summary: Beastboy's always trying to be the funny guy, and he usually succedes. But what happens when he goes a little too far?


Jump City; a city of fun. A city filled to the brim with action. Never a boring moment there! For my friends and I, that's all we know. You see, we're not the normal teenage stereotype. There's no days spent doing nothing but taking walks, playing baseball, whatever. My friends and I, we're superheroes. We protect this city. We're the only thing that stands between the people and a one-way trip to destruction.

Robin's the leader. He doesn't really have 'superpowers', but he doesn't need them. He's a martial arts master, and has gadgets up the yin yang! He's stubborn and NEVER gives up. Typical leader material, eh? Then there's Cyborg. He's half robotic, and also has lots of gadgets. He's a built-in weapon! There's Starfire as well. She's not from this planet, so she's still learning about it. She can fly and shoot energy from her hands. Robin has the BIGGEST crush on this girl! He won't say a thing, of course.

Raven's the only other girl. She's all gothic and stuff, often hiding in her room to read some book or another. She has telekinetic powers. And, the best of all, myself! My name is Beast Boy. I'm not like your normal teenage boy. For one thing, I'm green and don't quite look entirely human-ish. I can morph into animal I choose – dinosaurs included! Let's get one thing straight – I'm a vegan. I don't eat ANY animal products; Dude, I've **been** most of those animals!

Anyways, it was a Wednesday or something, sometime in October. So it was kind of cold. I was currently locked into an epic virtual adventure against Cyborg on the video games. I was, of course, kicking his can. It was Starfire's turn to cook breakfast that day, so I had uhm…skipped that meal. No offense, but some of that stuff she makes from her home planet is gross. Figured I'd just wait until we went out for pizza for lunch. Anyways, after playing the video games with Cy, I decided to head up to my room, see what I could do. After flopping down on my bed, tossing a ball against the wall about a hundred times, pacing about, making many sighing sounds, I finally realized just how bored I was. So, after a bit of sitting around and thinking, I came up with a brilliant plan! Just something to vent out the boredom, you know? I grabbed a hand-made slingshot, and stashed a large amount of water balloons in a bag. I crept about the tower, until I caught sight of Cyborg. Pulling the band on the shot, I launched a balloon right at him, which exploded on impact. I ran off, trying to hold in a burst of laughter as I heard a shout of surprise. I found my next victim working out, the door to his room opened. Again I aimed, and let the balloon launch at Robin, running off while hearing him shout "What the hell!" This was too much fun. Why hadn't I thought of it before? I managed to get Starfire with no problems, having much the same effect as the others. When I found Raven, she was sitting on a chair reading some book or another. But as I launched the balloon at her, it was suddenly engulfed in a strange black force, and sent flying back at me. Oops. The force of the balloon sent me tumbling backwards, soaking wet.

"Might want to be quieter next time," she muttered irritably, walking off to find another place to read. I shook myself off, grumbling a bit.

When I found the others, they were in the living room watching TV. I laughed sheepishly as a few of them glared, and sat on the couch. "Can't you find something better to do with your time?" Robin asked. I ignored him, and plopped down on the couch. It's amazing just how quick boredom can sink in after you've found something to do! I watched TV (or rather, watched Robin flip through channels) for a while, until Robin suggested we head out for lunch. "We can stop by the store on the way back and pick up some milk." He shrugged. "We can kill two birds with one stone." At this phrase, Starfire's eyes widened. "Robin, why would you want to kill two birds?" she asked, shocked. I cracked up laughing. I couldn't help it! She was so naïve! "Robin," I imitated in a high-pitched voice, "why would you want to kill two birds?" I said, my eyes wide like hers. Starfire looked hurt. "Why… are you laughing at me?" she asked.

"Because," I answered, laughing as I spoke, "you're so naïve! You don't know anything!" Her eyes started to water a little, and she looked down at her feet. Robin glared at me. "Why would you say something like that!" he growled. He went over to Star, and spoke to her in a soft tone. "It's alright Star, don't listen to him. You're new here, and you're still trying to understand this planet." I felt a twinge of guilt. I hadn't meant to hurt anyone's feelings… Cyborg looked at me, shaking his head. "Not cool man. Not cool." Now I got a bit defensive. "I was just trying to be funny! Man, you don't need to be so uptight about everything," I said angrily, storming out of the room, and heading out the door.

I wandered around the city, fuming, not really paying attention to where I was going. I stopped at a street light, and transformed into a cat. I could get around better that way. Turning into an animal is great, let me tell you. You get this sense of freedom that you don't really have restricted by rules and city boundaries. Animals don't know that. So, I hopped onto the top of a fence, walking along it. After sitting there for a while, I decided I'd cooled down some. Maybe I should start heading back.. transforming into a dog after landing, I took off running. But what I ran into, I definitely didn't expect. This huge mesh net surrounded me, knocking me off my feet…paws…whatever. Shaking myself off, I looked around, my eyes wide in surprise. A tall, fat man dressed in a strange circus costume approached me. "My goodness! Look what we've got here. I saw you turn into that dog. What are you really?"

I blinked, turning into my 'human' self. "I'm me. Can you let me out now…?" I asked, a bit indignant now. "Not for a million dollars! I can make twice that much with you as the main attraction in my circus!" he said laughing, ending in a hacking cough. He picked up the net (he was strong for such a fat dude!), and hauled me into a truck. The net looked strong, and I knew if I turned into something bigger, I'd probably get choked by the mesh. Crap.

As I heard the revving of the engine, I began to realize just how dire my situation was. Usually it was ME saving people who get kidnapped. It was ME who helped those in trouble. Me and my friends, that is. But now that it was /me/ in danger, I doubted I'd get saved. I let out a great sigh, realizing that because of something I'd said, I'd hurt my friends. And I probably wouldn't be saved. Suddenly, my thoughts were cut short as the truck hit a bump, and I was sent back into a metal crate. My head hit the corner of the box, and before I could yell out in pain, my world went black.

When I awoke, I was in a large wooden crate, with a strange metal collar around my neck. My head still hurt, but I sat up anyway. As I looked around at my surroundings, I saw that I was inside a large tent – the man's traveling circus! I tugged at the collar as best I could, but it didn't move. I turned into a mouse, only to realize that the collar shrunk as I did!

"Clever, isn't it?" the fat circus man said. I turned back into myself with a squeak out of surprise, and glared up at him. "You're crazy, man! Let me outta here! Why do you need me for your stupid freak show!" He looked at me for a few seconds, a grin of amusement plastered on his chubby face. Man I hated that grin. "Because," he began, "that's what you are! And people love to see freaks!" I glared at him even more. "I'm not a freak!" I yelled. "And I save those people! They wouldn't like it if I were kept here in this stupid crate…!" But I faltered. Did people even really know me? I wasn't exactly as well-known as the others in the team… Not like Robin or Cyborg. Once again that feeling of hopelessness washed over me, and I was – for once – at a loss for words. Luckily he didn't see this, and just walked away. "The show's in thirty minutes!" he called back. "Be prepared!" I slumped up against the back of the crate, a snarl on my face. This sucked. During those thirty minutes, there was a lot of pacing, tugging at the collar, banging against the crate walls, and the like. When the time for me to go out there came, he hooked the collar onto a chain, and opened the crate door. "Fail to do as I say," he snarled, "And you'll be sorry." Ooh, I'm scared, I thought sarcastically. He took me out there, and as soon as I saw all those people staring, I felt my face turn red; which is saying something, since I'm normally GREEN. Just in case you hadn't figured that out yet. "And now!" the man called out in a booming voice, reaching all across the tent, "Watch as this boy turns into a dog!" he prodded me. I didn't do anything but glare up. Then, I felt a shocking sensation at my neck, which flowed throughout my body. He was looking at me, that same amused grin. He'd done it, through the collar! For fear of being shocked again, I did as I was bidden, and turned into a dog. I turned into a large Doberman, and snarled at the man and crowd. They gasped in shock at the freak in front of them who turned into an animal. It was humiliating. I really /did/ feel like an animal, forced to do the will of the human that had possession of it. I was forced to transform into many other species of animals, and I was angered that what doing what I loved, now made me feel shame. I wanted to rip this guy apart! But all I could do was show no expression and do as he said. I had to. After the show was over, I was so exhausted and humiliated to protest as he lead me back to the cage. I slumped against the bars, and tried to sleep.

I awoke the next day to the sun shining in my face. I groaned, and cracked my back to get all the kinks out. Some dude came to my cage and slid in a glass of water and bowl of.. mush. I was too tired to snap at his hand or anything. I really was an animal, wasn't I? I drank the water, but kicked the mush outside the crate. It jiggled and then fell apart. That's just not healthy, dude. The ringleader, the one I hated oh – so – much, came back and told me there was to be yet another show today. I'm just not going to bother telling you what happened until then, because it's very boring and most likely consisted mainly of sleeping. As I was lead out again, seeing the faces of the people that I helped, I was enraged again. I tried to aim a fast punch at the man, but I was shocked again. Even stronger this time. The force of the volts left me falling to the floor, clutching my throat. "Sometimes he acts up a bit," he yelled out to the audience. "He's not in any real pain," he added in afterthought, seeing some appalled faces. At least they weren't all disgusting, but then again I didn't see any of them lifting a finger to help a fella out.

"And now," he said in that loud, booming voice, "watch as this green boy turns into a lion!" I glared up, and was about to do what he said, when a dark, angry voice flooded into the room. "He's not doing anything you say." Part of the tent was blown away in a blast of darkness, and there was Raven, floating above the ground! Had she – RAVEN- actually come to save me? There were screams, and people ran out of the tent in a panic. The man's face turned a pale white, and he dropped the chain, and began running. Though she didn't pursue him, Raven muttered her favourite magical phrase, and the man was surrounded in a black force, lifted up into the air, and flung out of the tent. He lay on the ground for a bit, then scrambled to get up and clumsily ran off. Then Raven pointed her hand at me, and that stupid collar shattered. I stood there, unbelieving, and then looked up at Raven, who had touched down to the ground in front of me. "Raven, you saved me…" I said. She gave a little half smile, and said "What are friends for?" Without really thinking about it, I rushed over and hugged her. She stiffened up, as if surprised, but then to my disbelief, I felt her arms around me as well. "I really messed up," I whispered. "I hurt Star, and pissed the others off…" Immediately, she answered. "That's who you are, BB. You make others laugh. You're funny. You just went to far; but everyone makes mistakes. They've gotten over it." Wow. How weird was that? Raven was comforting me! Normally, I would have had a funny comment to that, or asked if she were sick or something, but I liked being comforted. I liked that she was showing me emotion… We stayed in the hug for a little longer, and then I let go, and grinned at her. She gave that little half smile again. "We should get home. The others are worried."

"Yah," I agreed. "Let's go home."

So, that's my little story. So it's a little sappy at the end – sometimes you just need a sappy ending to a story. There's a message to this story as well. **Never** take your friends for granted, because they'll always be there for you when you need them most.

**The End **


End file.
